Not Your Friend
by Moofy-Fan
Summary: I'm your only friend, I'm not your only friend, but I'm a little glowing friend, but really I'm not actually your friend, but I am. Al and Wrath have an interesting relationship that can't quite be named. Not that they really mind. Anime Verse; pre-movie.


Hi there. I'm in a good mood, so I wanted to write something happy. Lets see if it stays like that by the end of this, and I know that I should be writing the next chapter to one of my other stories, but none of them are really… happy… I have them in the process though, so don't worry to anyone who's waiting. It's coming.

This is first anime verse and was inspired by the song Birdhouse in Your Soul by They Might be Giants. I own neither, obviously. Now on with the story.

Not Your Friend

Al stared at the book in front of him, not sure when his brain decided to turn off. It wasn't that late, just another hour of research, and then he'd go to bed. Rubbing his eyes, he tried to get them to refocus, only to have the book covered by a plate of cheese that seemed to appear out of no where. The blonde considered hallucinations for a moment before realizing that the cheese was indeed real. Looking up he saw the back of his temporary roommate as he walked towards one of the bed.

"Cheese?" he asked the black haired boy as he sat down, and only received a shrug in reply. Deciding not to question the other teen's decision, Al began nibbling on a slice of cheese as he allowed his brain one of it's increasingly rare breaks. He couldn't help it though, he was _so_ close. He could feel it.

Al finished the plate quickly, not realizing how hungry he actually was. His friend, if he could call him that, hadn't brought him a drink, but that was fine. He'd probably just forgotten.

"Um, Wrath? Aren't you going to eat anything?" The blonde asked, and Wrath shook his head before continuing to stare at nothing. He tended to do that a lot, Al had realized some time ago.

Glancing at the clock hanging on the foremost wall, Al tried to stifle a yawn. He really should keep working, but it _was_ two in the morning. Lifting the now empty plate, the blonde shut the unfinished book before standing to stretch. Blinking away tears that came from yet another yawn, he tried to ignore the lightheadedness that washed over him as he walked towards the empty bed. Maybe he was pushing himself too hard, but he couldn't give up now. Not when he was so close to getting Ed back.

"Wrath, I'm going to bed. Wake me up in the morning?" Al asked, knowing full well that even if the other boy decided to sleep, which he probably wouldn't, he'd be up long before him. Wrath nodded, although the blonde boy didn't really acknowledge that he'd seen, almost instantly out cold the second he'd hit the bed.

It was the sunlight sweeping across the room that had ended up waking the teen though, slowly coming to as the sound of bustling life made it's way in through the open window.

Looking up at the clock, Al frowned at what he was. One O'clock. He'd told Wrath to wake him. Glancing at the other bed though, the black haired boy was no where to be found. Dragging himself out of the comfortable bed, he quickly changed into another set of clothes, debating on what to do next. He could go out to look for Wrath, but the chances of finding him if he didn't want to be was next to none.

Stomach growling, the blonde decided to go get something to eat instead. It vaguely occurred to him that the plate of cheese Wrath had brought him was the only thing he'd eaten yesterday. Walking out of the Inn, Al headed towards the market district.

Buying enough food to last for the rest of the day, the blond wondered down the street eating a piece of bread. Slowly his mind turned to his missing companion. They didn't talk much, most of the things Al knew about him came from the words of others. He knew that they'd been enemies in the past, and didn't really understand why the teen was helping him now.

He also didn't quite understand what everyone meant when they said he was a homunculus. He knew scientifically what it meant, but wasn't really sure what that meant on a more personal level. Almost no one really trusted him, not even Al was sure he did, but that didn't stop him from letting Wrath offer him information.

Spotting the black haired boy coming out from a side street, Al jogged up to meet him. Once the sin noticed him he stopped to let him catch up.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me up this morning?" the blonde asked once the two started walking again. Wrath shrugged, not looking over at him to answer.

"You were tired," he said blankly, and Al had to admit it was true. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night sleep, this was probably needed. Realizing something, the blonde took out another piece of bread out of his bag and offered it to the other teen. Much to his annoyance, Wrath didn't take it.

"C'mon, I never see you eat. I know you're not human, but you still need food," Al said, tired of having to go through this every time the two traveled together. The black haired boy didn't answer though, making Al think about how he was also tired of the silent treatment Wrath gave most of the world. "Wrath~" the blonde whined, hoping it would work like in the past. Thankfully it did, the other teen grabbing the bread from his hand without a word and starting to eat it.

"I think I'm going to Dublith next," Al said as the two continued walking through the town. He noted in the back of his mind the small jolt that seemed to run down Wrath's spine at the mention of his hometown. He continued to walk with him though, so Al felt it was safe to continue. "I'm getting close, but something's missing. I want to talk to teacher about it," Wrath simply nodded, not appearing all there, not that he ever was, really. "I take it you're not gonna come?" The blonde asked.

Wrath simply nodded again as he finished the last of the bread. Al had expected as much. Nothing else was said as the two made their way back to the inn. The blonde dove right back into his books, only mentioning before that he was leaving tomorrow, and Wrath sat on the windowsill, looking more like a protective ward then a teenage boy.

Several hours later Al had another plate of food forced in front of him, which he reluctantly put his books away to eat. Wrath was back at the windowsill, and Al wondered slightly what was going through his head. He was the only person the black haired boy ever seemed to interact with, but he didn't know why. He figured he could just ask him, but never did.

After his brief break Al went straight back to studying, although he actually managed to go to bed slightly early for him, only one O'clock in the morning. He had to get up early for the train tomorrow, after all.

This time, Wrath did wake him, even though Al had forgotten to ask. Quickly putting everything he needed away, the blonde headed towards the train station. Wrath came with him about halfway before turning down a side street. Neither said goodbye to each other. It wasn't like they were really friends or anything, and they'd probably meet up again after Al left Dublith.

Staring out the train window, Al let his mind wonder to something he rarely did. What it would be like with Ed back. He would be able to tell him everything that had happened to them on their travels, and they'd find a way to get his memories back. They could finally rest too, living in Risembool in peace.

He doubted Wrath would ever stop traveling, but that didn't mean he'd never see him. He was one of Winry's automail patients, so he'd have to stop by every once in a while. It didn't really bother him though, it wasn't like they talked much or anything when they were together anyway.

The times they did talk were alright though, not to mention Al would of probably of starved himself by now if it wasn't for Wrath sticking whatever food he was able to find on top of the blonde's research at semi-regular intervals.

He was his friend, but he wasn't really his friend, but he was kind of his only friend, but he wasn't really his friend, but he was.

Drifting off to sleep, Al wasn't sure who was who's friend or who he wanted to be or not be his friend, and really, it didn't matter all that much. He was Al, and Wrath was Wrath. They used to be enemies, but they weren't anymore, and he was fine with that.

* * *

Tadaa. I haven't wrote anything about these two in such a long time, but I still love them. I hope you liked it.

Please review.


End file.
